Letters to Lotje
by BaileyRene
Summary: This is an Anne Frank fiction in the format of letters from Albert Dussel to his wife Lotje outside the Annexe. I may continue.It started as an assignment for English, but I enjoyed writing it. I'm not sure its good, as I am NOT a 40 something year old man living during WWII, I am just a 12 year old girl with a passion for writing. Read and decide for yourself. Reviews are loved!


Wednesday,

January 12, 1944

Dearest Lotje,

First off, I should tell you that I am okay. I have managed to get into a secret annexe and am living in hiding with two other families, the Franks and the Van Daans. They can get to be extremely annoying and obnoxious at times, but I truly am grateful that they were willing to risk everything to allow me to come and live with them. They did not have to invite me in to stay, but they did and for that I shall be eternally thankful. I owe my life to these seven people that I barely knew.

I don't think they can quite understand the magnitude of my gratefulness, as we are always getting into insignificant rows. We can fight over the silliest little things. For example, I share a room with thirteen year old Anne Frank, and we argue over things such as who can use our shared table, and when. We also disagree on many other things, such as the importance of Anne continuing her school work while living in the Annexe. It seems so pointless to me, seeing as though by the end of the war she will either be dead or have little to no need to have kept up on the studies that her class should be doing, because school for Jews is liking not an option, so even though she will be behind, there will most likely be other friends of hers who did not keep up during the war either.

I hope that you are doing okay living all alone. I know this may be hard for you, but please, please, PLEASE, do not write back to me. Just my sending of this letter is putting all of us at a great risk. It could ultimately lead to the discovery of our secret annexe. I may not be able to contact you for a while after this. It's not an option to leave any trace of us ever being here in the annexe for fear that the Gestapo or any other Nazis may see it.

I don't enjoy living this way, but at least I am still living at all. If the Franks and the Van Daans hadn't allowed me to come and live with them out of the kindness of their hearts, I could be in a concentration camp or worse this very second. I would probably be dead by now if it weren't for them. I'm sorry to say that many of our close friends are dead because of the war and the many concentration camps around the land of the axis powers. I guess I'm pretty lucky to be living in this crowded little place with seven other people, seeing as though I could be dead.

It's just so wrong that the Nazis discriminate against Jews like this. What did we ever do to make them hate us them so much? Nothing, nothing at all was done to deserve this kind off horrendous treatment. We are people too. We only to choose to follow a different religion than they do, yet they are persecuting us for it. Are we really doing anything to harm them or their precious religion? It's sad that humanity has gotten to where people are killing others over opinions and beliefs. I mean, they could be doing something productive and helpful with their time, but instead they decide to kill millions of innocent people. Wow, just wow.

We fear each and every day that the workers in the office below us will hear us, or that our close-by neighbors will see us, and that we will be caught in our hiding. Just our presence puts us and many others at risk of being reported to the Gestapo and being shipped off to some concentration camp or worse, killed on that very spot. We must always be on guard, being extremely careful and dead silent. One false step and we could be discovered. Life in hiding is very dangerous and never easy for anyone involved.

The thirteen year old girl that I share a room with, Anne, can actually be rather amusing to watch from time to time, that is when she isn't starting childish quarrels with the residents of the annexe and I. She goes through little phases that can be somewhat humorous and entertaining to watch. For example, she has been practicing her idea of Ballet each evening as of late. She's made a silly little substation far a dancer's leotard from old clothes and even tried to turn her ratty old tennis shoes into Ballet slippers. It's rather hilarious, actually. I'm trying to stop getting so annoyed at her and learning to take enjoyment from these kinds of things with Anne because it isn't going to stop anytime soon.

I really am missing you, and it's all because of this pathetic little war. I wish that the Axis Powers could stop being so petty and end this already. They are in the wrong, but I know this war is for the better, so that Jews may be treated fairly word-wide in the future. Hopefully The Allies will win the war, and do it quickly. When they do, we will finally be free and equal human beings, or at least I hope so. I am certain this will all be worth it in the end if we get equal rights, liberties, and freedom.

Yours truly,

Albert


End file.
